The One Who Loved Him
by Kodahbear
Summary: Skratta was abandoned to the underground as a child and was taken in by Hoggle. She has loved Jareth ever since meeting him. All was going well until sarah entered her domain and dominated the man of her dreams... PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Skratta was a child of magic blood…a goblin, but not just any goblin

Skratta was a child of magic blood…a goblin, but not just any goblin. She appeared human, with the most enchanting aura and beautiful appearance. She grew up in the normal world with normal, but cruel people. Her father died before she was even born and her mother was very reserved…to a point where everyone knew she was hiding something. It was a VERY BIG something at that as well. When she was five her mother left her in the middle of nowhere and kept telling her precious daughter she'll be living in the underground, where she would live the truth, a land serene…..


	2. Chapter 2

The scintillating shimmer of the sun peaked through the window and softly nestled on Skratta's face. The glitter dust filled the room and she took in a deep breath as she rose. Her ivory skin silky-smooth and her eyes black like a porcelain doll rose to watch the small chandelier made of broken glass. Oh, how the sunlight pierced all the colors and made the room look so illuminating! After peeling off the quilt that kept her so comfortably warm, she made her way to the window. The tool shed was left open, which meant one thing…Hoggle was out doing pest control on those bloomin' faeries again. Skratta sighed and retold herself she needed a way to thank him for taking her in as a child, not something that he would ordinarily do. Then it hit her, like it did every morning since she'd first made his acquaintance..._Jareth…I wonder what he's doing, what he's thinking and where he's at. _The common questions she pondered to herself every morning.

She would then tell herself it was a waste of time, after all he is the goblin king! What kind of chance could she have? But everyone in the Labyrinth knew her undying affection for him that she'd obtained all these years. Her clothes were tattered and her hair was a mess (she lived with Hoggle, like he would know how to show her how to "girl" herself up)! She ran outside after dressing herself and raced through the labyrinth to the main doorway. The worm smiled at her as she ran by, he was always very kind to her. Just before she opened the doors a cry rang through the air…a baby cry. Skratta stood still and shifted her head to the direction of the sound. After a few seconds of silence she decided to shrug it off and press through to greet her dear friend.

Hoggle's head was low, in a depressed way. It was odd; he loves blasting those faeries onto the ground and kicking sand over their frail bodies lying emotionless. She didn't have to say anything, he heard her padding close and turned in her direction. There was something wrong.

"Hoggle, what's the matter?" she asked with great curiosity. He shook his head with poignancy and his eyes met hers. The gaze almost made her plummet with how weighty his eye looked.

"Skratta…" he cleared his throat to ensure his "toughness",

"Jareth has taken a mortal child," She nodded in disbelief

"Then that means a girl is solving the labyrinth and will win his heart!" she stammered. Hoggle looked down at his feet and heard Skratta run back into the labyrinth; the pieces of her broken heart crashing along side her.


	3. Chapter 3

She ran past the worm who listened to the whole conversation.

_I wonder what I could do to help my good friend out?_ He pondered inquiringly to himself. Not another moment later he heard Hoggle's voice muffled through the wall, "Oh, it's you", to someone outside.

Skratta ran back to the little earthen house with tears spilling down her face. She tripped over a tree branch and her face lying in the cold grass. She remained there for quite a while, frozen like a snowflake…and just as beautiful.

_What does he see in mortals? What makes her so spectacular? Why couldn't I just tell him how I feel? _She eventually got up, gripping the grass and forming clods in the process. Her long black hair hanging in her face, ratted and tousled. _Maybe it's because I'm ugly, _she concluded as she knelt beside the small pond near the house. She always felt different, after all, all the goblins looked different from her. Her and Jareth were the only ones that looked like she did…_But he's gorgeous!_ She thought to herself.

After a half hour of loitering by the pond she heard someone move toward her, but didn't care to turn her head. Hoggle's reflection appeared behind hers and he looked amused. She turned her head around swiftly and looked at him, waiting for what he was going to say.

"Jareth asked me to mislead the girl and bring her back to the beginning!" he explained. She didn't look to content about this.

"Hoggle, I know he's just toying with her, that's how he is," she explained and turned back to her reflection.

"Skratta, you don't understand, all she wants is her baby brother back!" she glanced at her surroundings as she contemplated heavily about the current situation.

"I want you to do me a favor," she started. He looked at her with great interest.

"I want you to help her get to the center of the labyrinth," she said seriously. He stared in awe.

"But why? She could change her mind and end up being with Jareth in the end!" he exclaimed while flaying his hands everywhere as he spoke.

"If all she wants is her brother then she'll take him and leave…the sooner the better. And if Jareth takes her as his own instead then I will live. All I want in the end is for him to be happy," she told him as a rivulet of tears coursed down her soft cheeks. Hoggle paced back and forth and muttered with skepticism.

"I want to do this. Jareth will me merciless and might throw me into the bog of eternal stench! But I care about you and I'll do what I can within my power," he said to reassure his close friend. He started off and just before he disappeared into the trees Skratta called after him,

"Hoggle! Is she beautiful?" he turned and with a grave face told her, "Not near in comparison to you." she smiled heartily and he made his way to approach the girl in the labyrinth.


	4. Chapter 4

Skratta started cooking in the kitchen

Skratta started cooking in the kitchen. It was a way of getting her mind off of things, at least a little. No matter what she did though, she could never stop thinking of Jareth. The more she thought about "that girl" the harder she scrubbed the pans in the sink. A knock at the door startled her and caused her to drop the pan with a loud thud. She opened the door and there he stood. So elegant and poise with magic all around him while he smiled so charmingly at her.

"Hello Skratta, I'm looking for Hedgewort," he started, "He is home, isn't he?" he asked enchantingly. He always mixed up Hoggle's name, but not hers, that's one reason why she was so enticed by him. She couldn't speak, he truly was a sight to behold, so handsome. She started to daydream and he made a face of uncertainty. He stepped in a little and peered around the little house. He must have forgotten his question completely because he started to study her and hard as she was to him.

She remembered all the nights they talked to each other for hours on end. He'd spill his thoughts and inner desires to her. She certainly was a good listener and was the only one not threatened by him in any way. His outfit was a stunning black with his chest partially exposed; it always made her drool. Suddenly…the gaze broke as if he snapped back into reality.

"Well then, I better return to my castle for I have things I need to attend to," Jareth said in a tense voice as he turned around. She ran to the door to watch him saunter away. He had turned to peer back at her, but she had already shut the door.

Hours slipped away and still no Hoggle. _Maybe they're already at the castle? Or Jareth found him! Oh, I hope not!_ She tried not to worry too much. It was so stunning outside, so she decided to go back outside and take it all in. Something bustled in a bush nearby. Skratta turned her attention in that direction and out popped a fiery. Skratta smiled instantaneously, she treasured those little creatures and she knew this one well.

"Hi, Skratta!" It called with delight and ran to her open arms. She held him tight and spun him around.

"I haven't seen you for a few days, Shorgle!" she told it as if she was questioning why. Shorgle slightly twitched, a habit of his, and gave her a remorseful look. His eyes sunk to the ground.

"I thought you'd want to be alone after 'you know what' happened," he clarified. She looked at her little friend and began to tear up.

"Oh Shorgle, our friendship is more important to me than this!" She squeezed him hard to the point of making him uncomfortable, but he didn't say a word or budge away.

"I was hoping we could sing!" he said, trying to get her mind off of things. She loved singing and even had the great pleasure of singing with Jareth a few times before. Her voice was so captivating and clear and no mortal could ever sing as she did. She thought for a moment on what song to sing. A certain one popped into her head in an instant. She wrote a song for Jareth, but didn't inform him it was intended to be his. They sang it together before out of fun. She beamed and began to sing "As the World Falls Down".

It was late in the afternoon and finally Hoggle returned, looking very exhausted. He opened the door and sat on his chair across from Skratta. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling as he breathed heavily. After a few moments Skratta grew impatient and decided to say something.

"Well, what happened?" she asked in eagerness. He took a deep breath before he spoke,

"I had to save this girl from an oubliette and she gave me this bracelet," he began and dangled the plastic jewelry on his wrist.

"Then we ran into Jareth," he stopped and noticed the worried look on her face. "Don't worry, we got away. He sent the cleaners after us after that dumb girl said that the labyrinth was a piece of cake, but we escaped." He told her.

"Well, then what? Did she make it? Or did you lose her?" she asked, starting to make accusations. He raised an eyebrow and began again,

"Now hold on a minute, I'm getting there! We came across this guy with a bird for his hat and said he'd tell us the way to the castle if she gave him somethin'. She tried to get rid of my jewels first, but I wouldn't allow it! Then we went through the hedges where I heard a monster and got out of there. I don't regret it! If she's stupid enough to walk into danger then she has it coming to her. She takes things for granted anyhow," he finished. Skratta took a moment to let it sink in and she couldn't complain that he had got her that far. She especially wasn't disappointed due to the fact that Jareth was now skeptical of Hoggle's alliance.

"What was she like?" Skratta asked while it was silent.

"Well, for one thing she's pushy, whiny and stubborn. She wasn't that bad though, she addressed me as her friend," he responded. He got up and charged at the door.

"Because I care about you I'll go against my better judgement and take her to the beginning so you can have Jareth," he said gallantly.

"No, Hoggle, please help her get through the labyrinth!" she begged. He muttered under his breath and walked out. She could hear him talking to himself until he was no longer in sight. She knew he would do his best.

Well, how do you guys think it is so far? Please be honest! I'll get to writing more ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

Skratta started thinking of Shorgle. He was very defensive of her and couldn't stand the fact that her heart was being broken. He told her that when he would return home to his brothers, they would give her a hard time if she crossed their path. No matter how Skratta pleaded for him to change his mind, he wouldn't alter his ways. Stubborn little fellow, that's for sure!

There was nothing she could do at this moment but wait. Who knows when Hoggle would return, hopefully he's alright out there. _Why am I so ugly? _Skratta asked aloud. In her room she had a brush and a makeup kit she had since before she could remember. Of course she didn't know how to wear it, she was never taught. Her mother appeared so incredible when she wore her makeup, maybe if she tried to wear it like her mother used to, she'd be more eye-catching. Her mirror was a nightmare with cracks and pieces missing from it, but she managed just the same. Brushing her hair felt worse than what her mirror looked! Yanking and pulling were required to straighten it out! When she was finished she looked in the mirror and sighed, for once she had a little self confidence. _But it's too late now. _She thought.

She decided to stroll to the back of the house where there was a big pond that ran to the side of the house that created the little one. A very large weeping willow stood very near and had vines growing up the trunk. It was so romantic, how she wished her and Jareth could share this very spot together.

It could have been coincidence or mere fate…Jareth appeared around the corner of the house as she was singing "As the World Falls Down". He was very silent when he impended over her. She saw his shadow and turned around to meet his breathtaking eyes. He looked before her while she knelt by the willow. It was so hard for her to hold back her tears, oh, how she wanted to clutch him and cry in his arms! The look on his face from her appearance was astounding. He didn't pronounce anything about it though.

"I wanted to check on you, you seemed ailing the last time we met," he told her with great apprehension in his eyes.

"I'm all right, really," she told him and looked down. He observed her and knelt down.

"You are a dear friend of mine and I know there is something amiss, do you have something on your mind you wish to tell me?" he asked her serenely. She looked into his eyes again; they put you in a trance so deep even if you don't want them to.

"It's nothing, really. Something trivial," she replied while her eyes sunk back into the ground. She couldn't lie to him through her eyes. Obviously she didn't want to tell him, and he felt the tension and changed the subject,

"Has Hogbrain been back recently?" he asked while standing back up. His gaze was now toward the sky.

"No, not for many hours," she answered.

"Anything mentioned about Sarah," he added on. Skratta made an odious look while looking away from him and walked into the doorway of the house. He followed her quickly. _Was it something I've said?_ He wondered. Jareth leaned against the doorframe and watched Skratta as she sat at a table gazing out the window. Though he cared for her, he had things needed to be done. She was playing with a peach she plucked from the fruit bowl in front of her and was rolling it with her palm. It caught his eye.

"May I have that?" he asked while pointing at the plump piece of fruit. She was confused for a moment.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"I might be later," he said in a scoff. She shouldn't question him, he's the goblin king! She tossed it to him and with one wave of his gloved hand it turned into a crystal ball and disappeared.

"Thank you, but I must be going. I have some business to take care of," he said while walking out the door.

"Jareth, wait!" she called, but he had already vanished before he could hear.


	6. Chapter 6

There was no point in just waiting while the love of her life just might be taken away! Skratta decided to go to the Goblin City and tell Jareth exactly how she felt. She knew a few short cuts…she did grow up in the labyrinth, so it was like a walk in the park for her. She walked past the Bog of Eternal Stench separated by another wall, thank god! The pungent scent always made her gag even when her stomach was empty.

Time was ticking away, she had to get to the castle as fast as she could. It was hard not to think of things while racing to spare your heart of anguish. She didn't hate Sarah, just loathed the fact that Jareth saw something in that mortal girl…something Skratta felt that she could not give.

Finally she reached the junk pile, just before the gates of Goblin City. The junk lady scared Skratta as a child, but she wasn't so bad once you got to know her. She was sitting in Skratta's view, as if she was waiting for her.

"Hmmm, yes. You look very pretty with makeup on, you sure do!" she exclaimed as she jumped onto her feet. Skratta smiled with bashfulness.

"You go see the king, yes? You should look presentable, hmmmm?" she started rambling on. Her hands were pawing at Skratta's clothes and observed her from her head to her toes. The junk lady had so much…well…junk, that it wouldn't surprise her if she did have something. The junk lady bustled in her little house located in a small pile of scrap and reemerged with the most beautiful dress Skratta ever saw. It makes you wonder if all she had was junk after all.

It flowed like a river down to the ground and wavered like the wind. The top revealed the top of her shoulders and had a considerably low scoop of the neck(but it didn't look inappropriate)! It was a light blue satin, very flattering to her frame. Skratta didn't even move and the dress was on…the junk lady knew magic too. She pulled up her dress and she also had on a pair of blue transparent high heels…they were striking! Skratta couldn't thank the junk lady enough, but she insisted that it was really nothing and made her way to the castle.

The guard at the gateway stared in awe as she walked past with a cute grin. Every goblin in the city knew her, but she never looked like this before! Children playing in the streets stopped instantly as she came into view, the whole city grew quiet as she ran to the castle. However it is hard to run in heels, so it wasn't as fast as she had hoped. All the guards let her through the castle without a second thought. She entered the throne room…no Jareth. She had been in this castle before so she knew where his private quarters were and made a dash for it.

As she reached for the handle of the door she stopped and listened through the wood. It was a low and quiet sound, like a faint hum of a song that sounded oddly familiar. She opened the door without knocking and walked in. The walls were covered with red satin sheets blowing from the breeze outside. His bed was colossal and intricately designed, but what caught her attention was what was at the center of the room. It looked like a larger scale replica of those crystal balls Jareth carried around. It was the size of a beach ball and stood on a golden support-like column. Skratta advanced toward it, the music was coming from it.

There was an image within the crystal of a youthful girl in a beautiful white dress. _This must be "his" Sarah_ she thought. Then she saw Jareth, taking a mask off and heading towards this girl and started singing a song…THEIR SONG!! Skratta's heart stopped. _NO, HE ISN'T?? HE WOULDN'T!_ He was singing the song she wrote for him for this mortal girl? Indeed, he was. All at once Skratta was filled with rage, hurt and an absolute broken heart. She pushed the crystal off its support and ran out the door as it rolled across the floor.

There was a side room next to Jareth's. She couldn't let everyone see she was bawling her eyes out so she decided to lock herself in that room. There she was, lying in a bed crying so hard her eyes grew puffy and her nose ran. She knew she was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn it all!" came a voice outside the door. Skratta's head jolted up and stared at the door with wide eyes.

"What happened your majesty?" a nervous voice asked.

"I almost had the girl in my grasp and someone entered my chambers and knocked the bloody crystal over!!" He yelled in fury.

"I swear, your majesty, It was not I!" it shrieked in terror.

"Just get out of my sight you filthy cretin!" he ordered sternly. Not another word was said and the sound of swift footsteps padded away. Skratta slowly got up and opened the closet. The doors had slits so she could peer out and survey the room. Jareth walked in and looked around like he was searching for the culprit, of coarse she already knew he was. Then he turned toward her and walked toward the closet. Beads of sweat started to roll and she held her breath in fear. Just as his hand gripped the handle, a cry pierced the air…a baby crying. Jareth turned away and left the room without looking back. It felt as if Skratta was just lifted into the air. What a relief!

She was pretty much cornered and couldn't leave the room without being detected so she waited in the closet and finally heard a bell tolling and a bunch of hubbub outside. She left the closet and looked out the window. Outside was this outsized orange beast, a small fox-creature, Sarah and… Hoggle! He did it! But what did that matter? He loves her, doesn't he? The whole goblin army was chasing them down there and she feared for Hoggle. _I hope he'll be alright!_ She couldn't watch any longer and wheeled around against the wall next to the window. Only a few minutes later she heard loud footsteps stampeding up the stairway.

Skratta had to go out now and make sure her friend was alright. Just before she turned the corner to the throne room she heard,

"Thank you, all of you." Skratta whipped around the corner and saw the orange beast, the fox and Hoggle. He looked up at her.

"Skratta!" he explained and ran to her. She held open her arms and embraced him.

"Oh, my friend, I am so glad you are alright!" she cried.

"Skratta, it's not to late, go upstairs and find Jareth!" he yelled at her. He didn't have to say another word. Her love overcame her anger and she ran up those stairs like there was no tomorrow. She entered the "M.C. Escher" room and heard Jareth's beautiful singing voice ringing off the walls. Then she saw Sarah going after the baby, she called "Toby". Jareth kept following her until he made them fall into another room that Skratta had seen from above.

Sarah stood there and Jareth approached her with hunger in his eyes. Skratta knew Sarah had no intention on being with the goblin king by her fear and posture. As he kept offering her things, she tried to remember the line but couldn't. Skratta knew the story like the back of her hand because her mother used to read it to her. As Sarah struggled with the line, Skratta used what magic she had and kept repeating "You have no power over me" over and over again, hoping Sarah would hear her in her mind. It was hard getting into Sarah's mind with all the concentrating.

Then, Sarah's face shot up and looked at Jareth and said the line. She disappeared. Jareth's crystal ball crashed and he started to sob.

"NOOOO!!" he yelled in anguish. Skratta stood up and started to tear up. _What have I done?_ She turned and left crying. Breaking the man's heart that broke hers. _Now he will be miserable and it's all my fault!_ She ran past Hoggle and the others and out of goblin city all the way back to her house.

Hang on! One more chapter left!


	8. Chapter 8

Branches and bushes caught her dress and sheared through it like scissors to paper. Her hair fell out of place and the tears smeared her makeup. Skratta looked like chaos! She didn't bother to hear Hoggle's calls from behind and kept running as far as her adrenaline would take her. She reached the house and whipped around the corner to the back. _WHY? WHY? WHY?_ She repeatedly asked to no one in particular as she choked out sob after sob. She slumped next to the willow and continued to weep.

Jareth sat there on his throne with misery in his eyes. He didn't even care anymore. _Another loss. What have I done wrong? What is wrong with me?_ he asked himself. His head perked up. He heard a voice calling a name that made all the pain dissipate. Jareth swept down the stairs and by the gate to the city and saw Hoggle shaking his head and going forth.

"Skratta, come back! You did the right thing!" He called out in distress. Jareth approached Hoggle and raised his eyebrow.

"Skratta was here, Hoggle?" he asked while a tear sparkled as it escaped its duct. Hoggle looked up with fury.

"I don't care if you are the king! You waste your time with mortal girls and toy with feelings. And you wonder why you haven't found a queen yet!" he exclaimed while shaking his hands violently. Instead of retaliating with anger himself, Jareth was curious at what Hoggle was getting at.

"Hogwart," he started.

"THAT'S HOGGLE!" he interrupted and there was a pause.

"Hoggle, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Skratta…she loves you! Are you that stupid to not know? She convinced me to help this girl so she could be with you. She raced to the castle so she could tell you her feelings. And she was the one who gave Sarah the last line and ran away because she felt that she broke your heart by doing so!" He gasped for air after saying all that information. Jareth's eyes softened.

"She did all that AND felt bad that she had broken my heart afterwords?" he asked while holding back tears. He couldn't let anyone see him cry…he's the king of the goblins! Hoggle looked at him and simply replied,

"Yes." Jareth stepped back and it all hit him at once. All that time he pushed those feelings aside, not taking them seriously. He really did love Skratta that whole time, but refused to admit it. His fascination with mortals got in the way…_Damn those pesky mortals!_ He said to himself and used his magic to appear at Hoggle's house.

There was a whimper followed by heavy sobs. He turned around the corner and saw Skratta looking at her reflection while crying. She caught him in the corner of her eye.

"Please don't look at me, I'm not worthy of a glance from you!" she exasperated. She thought she looked terrible. Her clothes were torn and ripped, her hair a mess and her makeup runny. Jareth came to her anyway and sat beside her.

"It was you that knocked my crystal down…wasn't it? And gave Sarah the last line?" he asked while staring at her heavily. She had to look at him, in those eyes that captivated her and everyone else.

"Yes, it was I," she stated and burst into tears.

"I was wrong, Jareth. How could you ever love a dirty, scrappy, derelict creature like me?" she asked while throwing a diminutive rock at her reflection. He looked at her and put his hand on her cheek. She looked back and gaped into those eyes.

"No Skratta, I was wrong. I may be the king, but I make mistakes as well. I was so pressed to find my own fairytale that I didn't realize I had one all along," his face came so close to hers that she could see the lines in his lips. She couldn't say anything but cry more.

"I love you, Skratta and I want you to be my queen of the underground," he said with passion. She couldn't react because he kissed her before she could say or do anything. Butterflies were flying in her stomach and fireworks were exploding in her brain. If the labyrinth wasn't already filled with magic, this kiss sure was!

They parted and he gave her a suave smile.

"Do you accept what I'm offering you?" he asked while looking deep within her eyes. She smiled back and all the pain went away.

"Only if we are one forever," she declared as he held her hands and they both rose off the ground.

"Only forever? That's not long at all!" he said in a joking manner and kissed her once more. They made their way back to the castle to announce the engagement in hopes that the kingdom will now be at ease since the king has finally found his queen. Well, they did hope anyways.

THE END

So, tell me what u think! If I get enough reviews I'll write a sequel and it will be worth while!


End file.
